Même les anges tombent
by Kashiira
Summary: Darlian n'est autre que Duo... mais un Duo amnésique et étrange... chap 12 et 13 up! Shinigami Lives! Pov Wu-chan! héhé
1. Chapitre 1

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

I

" Duo ! Derrière toi ! " cria Quatre.

Trop tard !

Les tirs conjugués de cinq Leo touchèrent Deathscythe dans le dos, le projetant à genoux.

Le gundam se releva en vacillant et tituba comme un homme ivre à quelques mètres à peine du bord de la falaise.

Dans Sandrock, lui aussi jeté au sol, l'héritier des Winner essayait de contacter le jeune américain, en même temps qu'il luttait pour sa vie.

Immédiatement, Heavyharms fut à ses côtés tandis que Wing et Shenlong tentaient de rejoindre leur camarade submergé par les Leo.

Mais pour un ennemi de tombé, deux autres s'interposaient et les pilotes désespéraient d'atteindre leur compagnon en difficulté.

" Leo à dix heures, " les avertit la voix calme de Trowa.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

Ils n'auraient jamais le temps de sortir Duo de là avant que les renforts d'OZ n'arrivent !

Soudain, son écran s'illumina et le visage ensanglanté de son ami apparut.

Le Japonais entendit l'exclamation consternée de Quatre dans la radio.

" Partez ! Je les retiens ! De toute façon je suis fichu, les réacteurs ne répondent presque plus ! "

" Duo, " cria le petit arabe blond, " tiens bon ! On va te sortir de là ! "

" Holy shit, Quatre ! Ca ne sert à rien de tomber tout les cinq ! Partez ! "

L'américain sourit.

" De toute façon, on ne peut pas tuer la mort, ne ? "

" Nimnyu ryukai, " fit Heero de sa voix monocorde. " Allez ! On dégage ! "

" Et Duo ? " demanda Wufei. 

" Tu l'as entendu, il les retient. "

Les quatre gundams s'élevèrent dans les airs et battirent en retraite.

Shenlong se retourna juste à temps pour voir Deathscythe s'auto-détruire au dessus de l'océan, emportant avec lui plusieurs mobile suit.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

II

(Heero) __

" On ne peut pas tuer la Mort "

Ce sont ses derniers mots.

Du moins les derniers qu'il nous ait adressé.

A la télévision, les hommes d'OZ ont annoncé qu'ils avaient éliminé le gundam Deathscythe et son pilote.

Même si Duo avait survécu à l'explosion, il se serait noyé dans l'océan.

Quatre, lui, garde l'espoir.

Il pense que puisque le corps de notre compagnon n'a pas été retrouvé, il reste une chance qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il nous assure que s'il était mort son uchu no kokoro l'aurait senti… s'il était vraiment mort…

Qu'il est juste parti…

J'aimerai le croire.

Cela me trouble.

Depuis quand est-ce que je me fie à des sentiments tels que l'espoir ?

Depuis quand une paire d'améthystes me hantent-elles ?

Depuis…

__

" Nisan ? Es-tu perdu ? "

" … J'ai été perdu toute ma vie… "

Je suis un assassin !

J'ai tué cette enfant innocente comme j'ai tué Duo !

J'aurais pu le sauver !

C'est en l'abandonnant que je l'ai condamné, même si c'était la seule chose à faire !

En donnant l'ordre de la retraite, c'est un peu moi qui ai appuyé sur le bouton d'autodestruction.

J'ai tué Duo, peut-être le seul ami que j'ai jamais eu.

Moi le parfait soldat, je suis un monstre.

__

Duo ! Tu dois être en vie !

Je m'arrête de nettoyer mon revolver et le fixe.

" On ne peut pas tuer la mort ! "

Un sourire ironique étire soudain mes lèvres.

__

" Nimnyu ryukai ! "

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

III

__

(Wufei)

Assis en tailleur sur mon lit, je force mon esprit à la concentration.

La douleur et la tristesse sont le lot des faibles.

Des femmes !

Je dois me concentrer.

Je suis un guerrier.

Je me bats pour l'honneur de ma colonie anéantie et la justice !

Alors pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu le sauver ?

Oui ! Son bavardage incessant était une véritable nuisance !

Oui ! Il était irrespectueux et insolent !

Mais, il était brave au combat et généreux, c'était mon compagnon de combat !

Je…

Il…

Je soupire !

On en revient toujours là.

Il était comme moi, je crois tout les êtres qui étaient chers à mon cœur sont morts.

Duo, tu n'étais pas le seul Shinigami !

Au moins leur as-tu montré ton amour et ton affection, tu les as rendus heureux.

Mon égoïsme et mon orgueil m'en ont empêché.

Je le regrette.

Pardon !

Je vous demande pardon à tous.

Ma colonie, ma femme…

A toi Duo.

J'aimerais croire Quatre, croire que tu es vivant, que ma faiblesse ne t'a pas tué !

Si j'avais pu te rejoindre ce jour là, peut-être que les choses auraient tourné différemment…

__

" On ne peut pas tuer la Mort ! "

Je prie pour que tu aies raison !

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Angst, qui est qui ?

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

IV

Jarod repoussa les mèches châtains qui tombaient en travers du petit visage et sourit comme les grands yeux couleur améthyste s'ouvraient et le fixaient.

" Comment te sens-tu, Darlian ? "

Ce dernier s'assit, la masse de ses cheveux courts dansant sur ses joues pâles.

" Bien mieux, Jarod-san. "

Il sembla hésiter avant d'ajouter.

" Merci… merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. "

Son aîné haussa un sourcil avec amusement.

" Te voilà bien cérémonieux ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de me remercier… "

Il posa soudain un paquet sur les genoux de son protégé.

" Je t'ai apporté des vêtements, les médecins te donnent le feu vert pour quitter l'hôpital. "

Le soulagement, l'incertitude et l'angoisse se succédèrent sur le petit visage.

" … Vraiment ? "

D'une main douce, le jeune homme releva le petit menton délicat et plongea dans les doubles bassins d'améthyste.

L'adolescent bredouilla quelques mots avant de s'interrompre et de baisser la tête, les mains crispées sur les draps blancs du lit.

Son compagnon soupira et passa un bras protecteur autour des frêles épaules.

" Je sais que tu ne te souviens de rien, Darlian… Mais… Ce n'est pas en te cachant dans cet hôpital que tu arrangeras les choses… Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi… le temps que la mémoire te revienne ? "

♠♠♠

__

(Darlian)

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Jarod fait tout cela pour moi.

Peut-être est-ce, comme il m'a dit il y a quelques jours, parce que je ressemble à son petit frère mort depuis quatre ans d'une leucémie…

Quoiqu'il en soit, je lui suis reconnaissant.

Je l'observe du coin de l'œil comme il s'étend dans le siège arrière de la limousine il est grand – plus que moi, ce qui n'est pas bien difficile –, des cheveux blonds coupés à la chien, des yeux verts et une vingtaine d'années.

Souriant, il se tourne vers moi.

" Nous arrivons… "

D'un geste, il m'indique les grandes grilles, finement sculptées, qui s'ouvrent devant la voiture et sur une allée au bout de laquelle se dresse une petite maison.

C'est ce qu'on appelle généralement une illusion d'optique.

La " petite maison " et en réalité une superbe villa à trois étages. Si elle paraissait si minuscule, c'était à cause de la distance, trois kilomètres la séparent des grilles d'entrée !

Si l'extérieur est majestueux, l'intérieur l'est encore plus.

Richement décoré, le hall, immense, donne sur un double escalier qui se rejoint pour accéder au premier.

Un vieil homme et une femme aux formes généreuses d'une quarantaine d'années viennent à notre rencontre et s'inclinent cérémonieusement devant Jarod. Pour une énième fois, je me demande qui il est réellement.

Un riche héritier, comme dans les livres ?

Le temps que je convainque ma mâchoire, qui s'était pâmée devant tant de splendeurs, de reprendre sa place initiale, la femme m'a pris par le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite en marmonnant que le-petit-doit-être-fatigué-après-tout-il-n'est-pas-encore-remis-et-ces-bien-des-hommes-de-ne-pas-s'en-soucier !

Je crois qu'elle parle de moi.

Elle me dit alors s'appeler Birgit et je remarque qu'elle parle avec un étrange accent légèrement guttural.

Il ne me dérange pas, au contraire, je le trouve rassurant comme le bras de cette femme, que je ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, passé autour de mes épaules.

Arrivés devant une lourde porte, elle l'ouvre et nous entrons dans une immense chambre. Birgit éclate de rire et me pousse dans la pièce, avant de me désigner une autre : c'est la salle de bain.

Elle m'y entraîne et de nouveau ma mâchoire tombe à terre.

La baignoire est immense, au moins trois personnes pourraient s'y plonger en même temps tout en gardant leur espace vital !

Deux mains douces essayent de retirer mon T-shirt tandis que leur propriétaire m'explique que c'est l'heure du bain.

Les joues en feu, je lui assure que je peux le prendre tout seul comme un grand. Elle éclate de rire et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

" Tu es adorable ! Laves-toi et reposes-toi, tu dois être fatigué… Je viendrai te chercher pour souper. "

Sur ce, elle fait couler l'eau du bain et s'éclipse.

L'eau chaude me détend et je somnole un moment avant de tâtonner, mal à l'aise, dans mon dos. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens cette sensation de vide, quelque chose manque…

Mais quoi ?

Le poing glacé de l'angoisse me saisit au ventre et je me roule en boule, frissonnant malgré la chaleur qui m'enveloppe.

Finalement, je sors de la baignoire et m'enroule dans un drap qui recouvre presque complètement mon corps.

Soit c'est moi qui suis vraiment petit, soit tout dans cette maison est vraiment immense… ou peut-être est-ce les deux.

Dans la chambre, des vêtements m'attendent sur le lit, ce doit être signé Birgit. Je me sèche et m'habille rapidement, je ne suis pas fatigué…

Je crois que je vais explorer un peu les lieux.

Je souris en admirant les tableaux qui ornent le couloir, que ces hommes avaient l'air digne et sérieux… qu'est-ce qu'ils devaient être barbants !

Pourtant, ils ont tous un air de famille avec Jarod.

Etaient-ce ses ancêtres ?

Ma hanche choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir et m'oblige à m'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle a été brisée et malgré les efforts des médecins, elle s'est mal remise. Je boiterai sans doute toute ma vie et pour l'instant, je dois normalement utiliser des béquilles… que j'ai laissées dans ma chambre, histoire de frimer un coup.

C'était sans doute une erreur…

J'ouvre la porte la plus proche et me glisse tant bien que mal dans la pièce avant de me laisser tomber dans le premier siège qui me tombe sous la main.

J'ai l'impression d'être un vieil oncle arthritique !

Je regarde autour de moi, je suis dans une bibliothèque. Les murs sont couverts d'étagères qui croulent littéralement sous les livres.

J'attends encore un instant que les élancements dans ma hanche droite se calment avant de me lever prudemment et de grimacer.

J'aurais définitivement du prendre mes béquilles !

Autant retourner dans ma chambre les chercher.

Je l'atteins à temps pour voir Birgit en sortir, l'air soucieux.

A la vue de mon visage crispé par la douleur, elle s'affole et me soulève sans difficulté.

" Que s'est-il passé ? " demande-t-elle.

Un peu penaud, je lui raconte ma mésaventure et elle éclate de rire avant de me faire les gros yeux.

" Ah ces jeunes ! " soupire-t-elle.

Elle ébouriffe mes cheveux encore humides et reprend.

" Je venais te chercher pour le repas. J'espère que tu as faim, le cuisinier a fait sa spécialité pour te souhaiter la bienvenue ! "

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Attention ! Warning ! ! ! Non consensuel ! ! !

Source : Gundam wings

**__**

Même les anges tombent

****

V

__

(Darlian)

Cela fait près de quatre mois que j'habite chez Jarod et les recherches qu'il a entamé sur mon passé n'ont toujours rien donné.

Par contre, je n'ai plus besoin de béquille pour marcher. Mes hanches me serviront désormais de baromètre et je boiterai sans doute le reste de ma vie mais… ç'aurait pu être pire…

D'où me vient cette pensée ?

Mais les souvenirs, si souvenirs il y a, ne sont déjà plus là.

Frustré, je pose la tête contre mes bras repliés sur le bois de la table et soupire. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête… comme d'habitude.

C'est toujours ainsi lorsque des fragments de mémoires reviennent à la surface, dès que je suis sur le point de me souvenirs, ils disparaissent.

" Darlian ? "

Birgit.

Elle doit me chercher pour le souper.

Au moment où je repousse ma chaise, des bruits de voix me font sursauter.

Je suis seul dans la bibliothèque,pourtant, d'où viennent-ils ?

" C'est ridicule ! "

Cet éclat colérique vient des… étagères ?

Je m'approche prudemment et tente d'en entendre plus.

Je sais, c'est un vilain défaut mais, que voulez-vous, je suis curieux.

Ma main se pose sur une planche et mes doigts buttent contre un obstacle. Je me dresse sur la pointe des pieds et l'observe de plus près. Il s'agit d'une petite pièce de bois qui dépasse légèrement.

J'appuie doucement dessus et elle s'enfonce sans résistance.

Un déclic se fait entendre à mes pieds.

Ce que je prenais pour un petit meuble garni de tiroirs viens de se décaler. Je m'agenouille et l'entrouvre légèrement.

Un tunnel.

Pas bien long, il ne fait qu'un mètre environ.

De l'autre côté, des rais de lumière s'infiltrent. La conversation est déjà plus claire.

" Je le répète, c'est ridicule ! "

C'est la voix de Jarod !

" Vous avez vu les rapports des docteurs ! Il est trop jeune pour piloter un Gundam ! "

" Les autres terroristes sont aussi des adolescents ! "

" De quinze, seize ans ! Il ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ans ! "

" Là n'est pas la question… De toutes façon, il ne nous sert à rien pour l'instant… "

" Tant qu'il est amnésique… Je propose qu'on l'emmène le temps que la mémoire lui revienne. "

" Je vous ai dit que c'était ridicule ! ! ! Ce n'est qu'un gosse ! "

Les yeux écarquillés, je retiens mon souffle.

C'est de moi qu'ils parlent !

Je commence à reculer.

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu !

J'ai du mal à penser droit.

Moi, un terroriste ?

Mais… c'est impossible…

Je tremble en sortant du tunnel.

Je me relève et m'absorbe dans la contemplation des livres devant moi.

Petit à petit, un calme presque surnaturel m'envahit.

Je suis en danger. Je dois agir, mais sans précipitation.

Je fais confiance à Jarod mais ces homme avec qui il parlait sont une menace. Je ne dois pas éveiller les soupçons !

" Darlian ? "

Birgit !

Je l'avais oubliée. Je sors de la pièce en trombe pour presque tomber dans ses bras.

" Mais où étais-tu ? "

Je n'aime pas mentir.

" Dans la bibliothèque. "

Elle hausse un sourcil.

" Encore ? Tu lis trop mon petit ! Tu ne m'as pas entendue ? "

Je baisse la tête d'un air penaud et elle m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

" Ce n'est rien, mais le souper va refroidir. "

A mon grand soulagement, Jarod ne prend pas son repas avec moi. Je n'aurai jamais pu agir naturellement avec lui après ce que j'ai entendu.

Pilote gundam.

Ces mots ne me sont pas familiers.

Qu'est-ce qu'un gundam ?

Mes tempes commencent à pulser douloureusement et je grimace.

Satanées migraines !

Birgit a remarqué ma moue et m'envoie au lit, et pas de discussion, jeune homme !

Inutile de discuter lorsqu'elle prend ce ton là !

Allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, je regarde sans le voir le plafond.

Qui suis-je réellement ?

Quel est mon passé ?

Quel est mon vrai nom ?

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment et Jarod entre en titubant. Il est saoul. L'expression de ses yeux me fait reculer contre le montant en bois derrière moi.

" Sale petit bon à rien ! "

Ce n'est pas Jarod !

Ce n'est pas sa voix !

" J… Jarod ? "

" Tu n'es même pas foutu de te rappeler ton propre nom ! ES-TU AUSSI IDIOT QUE TU NE LE PARAÎT VRAIMENT ? "

Son poing s'est abattu sur ma pommette gauche, me projetant à bas du lit.

" Est-ce que tu te rends compte… dans… quel… pétrin… tu… m'as mis ? "

A chaque interruption son pied me heurte violemment.

J'ai du mal a respirer.

" Jarod… arrête ! "

Il me saisit par le col et me force à me lever.

" A cause de toi, je me suis mis dans une situation précaire face à Treize Kushenedra ! "

Il me secoue violemment et ma tête ballotte d'un côté à l'autre.

" Par.. pardon Jarod ! Mais arrête, s'il-te-plaît, arrête ! "

J'ai du mal à reconnaître cette petite voix terrifiée pour la mienne.

Je n'arrive pourtant pas à percer sa fureur et il continue à crier et me frapper. Je suis à peine conscient lorsqu'il me jette presque négligemment sur le lit.

" C'est de ta faute, gronde-t-il. "

Et il couvre sa bouche de la mienne.

NON !

Il ne peut pas faire çà !

Pas Jared !

Pas lui !

Dans une brume de souffrance, j'entend quelqu'un murmurer au-dessus de moi.

" Oh mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? "

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me recroqueville. Je ne veux pas que l'on me touche !

" Oh, Darlian ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? "

Une partie de mon esprit, celle qui n'est pas comateuse, renifle dédaigneusement.

__

Il faut te fait un dessin ? 

Il me saisit par les bras et me redresse.

" Darlian ! Dis quelque chose ! "

Il a un de ces culots !

" Ne me touche pas ! "

" Darlian ? "

" J'ai dit NE ME TOUCHES PAS ! "

Quelque chose craque en moi et s'engouffre dans la brèche de mon corps abusé. Je le repousse violemment et au moment où mes mains le touchent je sens comme une décharge nous secouer.

Il me regarde d'un air étonné avant de s'écrouler sur le sol où il demeure inerte.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé !

Je dois partir.

Je suis déjà soupçonné d'être un terroriste et là…

La partie calme et froide de mon esprit, la cynique, prend les chose en main. Je m'habille rapidement, ignorant la douleur qui m'empêche de me mouvoir librement et la nausée qui assiège mon estomac.

Dans la poche droite de Jarod, je trouve assez d'argent pour m'éloigner de cette ville. 

J'enjambe rapidement son corps et me faufile dans les couloirs sombres.

La suite se passe dans un brouillard désorientant, à un moment je me vois assis dans un immense appareil où j'entends quelqu'un hurler des insultes.

Quelques heures plus tard, ou quelques jours, je ne saurais pas dire, je me retrouve épuisé dans une ruelle.

Je ne sais même pas où je suis.

J'ai mal partout, je me sens vide et sale.

Sale intérieurement et extérieurement.

Mes yeux me piquent et je tombe à genoux.

" Boys don't cry ! "

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 6

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : heu…^^ on va dire shounen ai et angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

VI

__

(xxx)

__

Feu.

Douleur.

Voix aimées qui crient mon nom.

Mes mains serrées sur les commandes, couvertes de sang.

Mon sang.

Les mobiles dolls reviennent à la charge, toujours plus nombreuses, il faut fuir… Mais elles sont sur nous et nous sommes débordés…

Je ne vois qu'une solution pour permettre à quelques uns d'entre nous de s'en sortir vivant.

Sandrock… mon fidèle compagnon…

Trowa, Heero, Wufei…

Adieu !

Feu…

Douleur…

Explosions…

Noir d'une obscurité impénétrable, précédé d'une blancheur immaculée…

A des kilomètres de là, un adolescent porte les mains à ses tempes et hurle en se tordant sur le sol.

Devant ses yeux exorbités dansent des langues de feu et des plaques de métal se déchirent en crissant, invisibles à la vue de la foule qui s'est formée autour de lui.

Quelqu'un se meurt, l'un de ses frère s'éteint dans une dernière explosion.

Un homme s'approche et le soulève sans mot dire, sourd aux murmures des passants. Une limousine les attend et ils entrent dedans.

Dès qu'il le lâche le garçon se réfugie dans un coin et fixe son compagnon.

Celui-ci lui parle doucement, calmement avant de lui tendre une petite boîte.

Après un instant de flottement, le jeune homme la prend et l'examine pensivement avant de l'ouvrir.

Dans le silence qui règne entre eux, on peut distinctement l'entendre ravaler son air.

Il en sort une croix qu'il passe à son cou avec révérence et caresse du bout des doigts une longue tresse soyeuse.

Des larmes perlent à ses yeux et coulent le long de ses joues pâles sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir ou les cacher.

A suivre


	7. Chapitre 7

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Angst, death ?

Source : Gundam Wings (Duo : SHINIGAMI LIVES ! ! !)

****

Même les anges tombent

****

VII

__

(Trowa)

Je ne comprend pas.

A quel moment les choses ont-elle commencé à dégénérer ?

D'abord la disparition de Duo, je ne pense pas qu'il soit mort, Quatre l'aurait senti…

Quatre…

Tu ne sentiras désormais plus rien, petit ami. Ils ont retrouvé ce qui restait de ton corps dans les décombres de ton gundam.

Heero prétend qu'il s'agit d'une manipulation, d'une nouvelle tromperie d'OZ…

Il refuse de perdre espoir, de croire que tu puisses être… mort.

Je voudrais le croire, moi aussi…

Mais j'ai peur, petit frère…

J'ai peur de me laisser porter par de faux espoirs…

De te perdre une deuxième fois…

Ca ferait trop mal…

Ton sourire et ta gentillesse ne nous remonteront plus le moral, ni ta douce présence.

Ton sacrifice a presque été vain, Heero gît sur ce lit d'hopital, pâle comme un cadavre.

Des tubes raccordent son corps à des machines qui le maintiennent en vie. L'une d'elle émet un 'beeep' régulier…

Tant qu'on l'entend, ça veut dire que tout va bien…

Façon de parler.

Wufei est assis en face de moi, nous encadrons Yui, un peu comme si nous espérions le protéger.

Tant que nous sommes là, la mort ne peut pas l'emporter, non ?

Je suis le seul à m'en être sorti indemne, Chang porte le bras en écharpe et a une vilaine entaille au front.

La chambre est silencieuse…

Tellement silencieuse sans le rire et le bavardage incessant de Duo…

Je commence à penser que nous avons perdu quelque chose de vital…

Notre cœur et notre esprit…

Duo et Quatre étaient la vie de notre équipe, sans eux…

Les machines s'emballent et Wufei se redresse d'un bond.

L'une d'elle émet un son aigu et continu.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre à la volée et des médecins se précipitent à l'intérieur.

Nous sommes fermement éconduits et nous nous retrouvons à attendre anxieusement dans le couloir, tandis que Sally entre en courant.

Nous ne pouvons que patienter : une minute, dix minutes, une heure, une éternité…

Enfin, les docteurs sortent les uns à la suite des autres.

Po est la dernière.

Elle ne dit rien, elle se contente de nous regarder et de secouer la tête. Elle comprend.

Wufei lutte pour garder une expression impassible sur le visage et je sais que moi même doit avoir l'air un peu perdu.

Un peu ?

C'est l'euphémisme de l'année comme dirait Duo.

C'est le troisième pilote que nous perdons…

Le troisième ami…

Nous ne sommes plus que deux, le soldat parfait est mort.

A suivre


	8. Chapitre 8

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : **WARNING** : ce chapitre contient des scènes de violence et d'abus sexuels ! Si vous lisez quand même, c'est à vos risques et périls ! Ames sensibles s'abstenir ! ! ! yaoi et shounen ai ! Et Angst pour changer… ^^ 

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

VIII

__

(Darlian)

Assis sur mon lit, je joue distraitement avec ma tresse.

MA tresse !

Même si elle est coupée et que je la conserve dans une petite boîte, elle m'appartient.

C'est un bout de mon passé… comme cette croix que je porte autour du cou.

Je l'ai examinée attentivement à plusieurs reprises, elle semble être en or et a du coûter une petite fortune…

Celui ou celle qui me l'a offert devait tenir à moi… c'est du moins ce que je me plais à croire… Ca me donne du courage pour continuer… à vivre… à espérer…

Les portes de ma chambres s'ouvrent et je range ma boîte avant de me lever.

Un soldat me fait signe de sortir et j'obéis docilement.

Jarod m'a retrouvé après un mois de fuite, d'après lui, j'étais en pleine crise…

Il m'a emmené dans une clinique privée.

Il y a des médecins, c'est vrai.

Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un hôpital… il y a trop de militaires en armes.

Je frissonne un peu, mes vêtements ne sont pas très chauds : un short blanc et une chemises de la même couleur, tout deux trop grands pour moi et des chaussons immaculés complètent ma tenue.

Je n'aime pas cet endroit, les docteurs qui m'observent, me font froid dans le dos et la plupart de leur tests sont extrêmement désagréables et douloureux.

De plus, depuis ce… soir là, Jarod a changé. Un moment, il se conduit normalement, celui d'après, il entre dans une colère folle.

Nous arrivons bientôt près du laboratoire du professeur Ashegawa.

Un jeune homme en uniforme nous croise dans le couloir. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de freiner des quatre fers et de me retourner.

Grand, brun, des mèches recouvrent complètement son œil droit, l'autre est vert… je ne le connais pas.

Pourtant, un nom me vient sur le bout de la langue.

Je veux le crier mais il m'échappe avant que je ne puisse me souvenir.

La main de mon compagnon, serrant mon bras assez fort pour y laisser un bleu – comme si je n'en avais pas assez – me ramène à la réalité et je continue mon chemin…

__

(Trowa)

J'ai du mal à rester composé.

Quatre !

Tu avais raison, il est vivant.

Changé mais vivant !

J'ai failli ne pas le reconnaître sans sa tresse et dans ces vêtements blancs. Il paraissait si petit, fragile… si soumis…

Que s'est-il passé ?

Cela fait presque un an qu'il a disparu.

A-t-il été pendant tout ce temps entre les mains d'OZ ?

Son attitude aussi a changée…

Lui d'habitude si bruyant, exubérant… il était tellement silencieux et docile…

En outre, il boitait et portait des marques de coups…

Mais je dois d'abord accomplir ma mission.

__

(Darlian)

Noir.

Je ne sens plus rien…

Je déteste cette machine, elle me fait penser à un cercueil.

Je me sens oppressé, j'ai du mal à respirer.

Je veux sortir !

JE VEUX SORTIR !

J'essaie de me rouler en boule mais à chaque mouvement, les électrodes m'envoient une décharge.

J'ai mal, ça n'arrête plus !

Faites-moi sortir de là !

J'entend quelqu'un hurler, un cri inarticulé, presque inhumain. Je mets un moment avant de me rendre compte que c'est moi qui l'émet.

Enfin, les décharges cessent mais la douleur demeure et un rai de lumière m'éblouit.

Un soldat épais me sort sans douceur de mon "cercueil" et je m'écroule aux pieds d'Ashegawa.

" Vous n'arrivez toujours pas à vous maîtriser, Darlian, " fait-il de sa voix doucereuse. " Il va falloir vous corriger… "

Je redresse légèrement la tête, la pièce est sens dessus dessous et il saigne d'une coupure à la tempe.

Ce n'est pas volontaire mais j'espère qu'un jour, une de mes crises lui sera fatale !

Son acolyte me redresse rudement et me retire ma chemise.

A chaque échec, une punition.

Ma tête me fais souffrir le martyre et mes jambes peinent à me soutenir.

Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le coup cette fois-ci.

Ils me placent face au mur, les mains et les jambes bien écartées. Bientôt, un sifflement retentit et une lanière de cuir vient zébrer mon dos, prenant place sur les marques précédentes.

J'arrête de compter à quinze coups, il doit être vraiment contrarié, c'est la première fois que j'en reçois autant.

Finalement, mes genoux cèdent et je tombe, sanglotant doucement.

Le soldat qui était venu me chercher me ramène à ma chambre.

Jarod m'y attend.

Son sourire accueillant s'efface lorsqu'il s'aperçoit de mon état. Il m'aide à grimper sur le lit pendant qu'il demande des explications au soldat.

Ce dernier sortit, il se tourne vers moi.

Sa voix est froide.

" J'attend des explications. "

" Je… je suis désolé… "

" Tu dis çà à chaque fois ! "

Je m'assied avec difficulté et le regarde dans les yeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner, c'est le regard d'un étranger.

Qu'est-il arrivé au Jarod paisible et doux que je connaissais ?

" Tu n'es pas juste, Jar… "

Sa gifle m'interrompt violemment, je retombe sur le dos et ne peux m'empêcher de pousser un cri de douleur.

Il me saisit par les cheveux et m'oblige à me relever.

" Ne me contredis pas ! "

De nouveau, sa main s'abat sur mon visage.

Je ne réagis plus, c'est inutile lorsqu'il est dans cet état, j'essaye juste de me protéger.

Sa respiration s'est faite haletante, je sais ce qui va venir ensuite.

Je tente de m'échapper mais il me rattrape sans difficulté et me plaque sur le matelas.

-" Non ! Non, Jarod ! Ne fais pas çà ! S'il te plaît ! Je ferai des efforts, promis ! ! ! "

Il ne m' écoute pas, il ne m'écoute jamais.

Sans douceur, il me maintient par les poignets, plaçant rudement des baiser le long de ma gorge.

A bout de patience, il retire mon short.

J'écarquille les yeux mais ne résiste pas.

Résister rend toujours les choses plus douloureuses et plus pénibles.

Il me caresse brutalement, rajoutant des bleus où il n'y en avait pas encore.

Qu'est devenu l'homme que j'avais appris à respecter et à aimer, auquel j'accordai ma confiance.

Soudain, je sens son membre gonflé contre l'entrée étroite de mon anus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me débattre.

" Non ! Jarod, s'il te plaît ! Ne fais pas çà ! "

Il ne m'écoute pas et me pénètre violemment.

Je hurle et tente de le repousser mais il est plus fort que moi et d'une gifle m'assomme à moitié.

Je ne peux que sangloter sans pouvoir m'en arrêter.

Il s'écroule tout à coup sur moi et j'ouvre les yeux, étonné…

Mon regard rencontre un iris vert qui me contemple pensivement.

C'est ce jeune homme que j'ai rencontré plus tôt !

Il repousse Jarod et je retiens un gémissement comme son membre toujours dur se retire de mon intimité.

Sans un mot, il me tend mes vêtements.

Encore sous le choc, je m'habille rapidement.

Toujours silencieux, il me prend par le bras et je grimace comme ses doigts se referment sur une meurtrissure.

Il relâche légèrement sa prise et me mène hors de la chambre.

Nous passons les nombreux niveaux de sécurité sans difficulté et je me retrouve bientôt assis à côté de lui dans une jeep qui s'éloigne de cet enfer.

J'ai du mal à réaliser, ce doit être un rêve !

Je me tourne vers lui, il ne me regarde pas et fixe la route. J'hésite avant de me rencogner dans mon siège.

J'ai peur de le déranger

Peur…

A suivre


	9. Chapitre 9

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Shounen ai, angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

IX

__

(Trowa)

Maintenant que nous sommes assez loin de la base pour ne pas être inquiétés par les patrouilles d'OZ, je lui jette un coup d'œil en coin.

Il est immobile à côté de moi, minuscule dans son fauteuil, les mains serrées sur ses genoux et la tête penchée en avant.

Je crois que le plus dérangeant, c'est son silence…

Duo Maxwell n'est pas censé se taire ainsi mais bavarder, même dans le vide !

Mais il ne dit rien, je peux le comprendre cependant, il doit être en état de choc.

Je grimace devant les bleus qui tranchent sur sa peau pâle… Depuis combien de temps était-il entre leurs mains ?

" Ca va Duo ? "

Question stupide, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour briser le silence.

Il se recroqueville d'avantage avant de lever ses grands yeux violets vers moi. Ils sont immenses et remplis de larmes.

Mon cœur se sert à cette vision.

" Duo ? "

Là, il a vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de fondre en larmes.

" Est-ce… que c'est… mon nom ? "

Quoi ?

Je le fixe avec étonnement avant de hocher la tête.

" V… Vous voulez bien me le répéter encore ? "

" Duo… "

Pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai retrouvé, il se fend d'un minuscule sourire.

" Je m'appelle Duo, " murmure-t-il.

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence, je suis trop pris de court pour réussir une conversation _normale_, mais je peux le voir former silencieusement son nom sur ses lèvres fines.

Il me jette de fréquents coups d'œil comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose mais n'osait pas m'adresser la parole.

Etrange… et dérangeant.

Nous changeons trois fois de véhicule et il me suit sans poser de questions lorsque je le mène dans une petite cabane perdue dans les bois.

Il m'énerve !

Il est trop… trop soumis…

Duo Maxwell a horreur de çà !

Il ne s'abaisse jamais devant qui que ce soit.

Il vacille soudain et serait tombé si je ne l'avais retenu. Il me repousse et s'écroule sur le sol.

" Non ! " crie-t-il.

Je m'immobilise.

De quel droit puis-je le juger ?

Aucun !

Je ne sais pas par où il est passé… ou plutôt je le devine trop bien.

Quatre saurait quoi dire, lui, mais il est mort…

" Non ! Il est vivant ! "

" Quoi ? "

Mais il ne me répond pas et j'ai juste le temps de le rattraper comme il s'évanouit.

Je le regarde un long moment avant de le soulever sans difficultés et de le porter à l'intérieur du petit refuge devant lequel nous nous sommes arrêtés.

Il a perdu beaucoup trop de poids, lui qui n'était déjà pas bien gros à la base.

Je l'installe sur le petit lit et le déshabille.

J'ai envie de jeter ses vêtements tachés de rouge au feu mais il n'en a pas d'autres…

Son dos, ses bras et ses jambes sont couverts de longues marques fines gorgées de sang, son torse porte aussi des traces de coups et ses côtes ont pris une teinte bleuâtre qui ne me plaît pas du tout.

L'intérieur de ses cuisses est maculé de sang et je me prend à regretter de ne pas avoir tué le salaud qui lui a fait çà.

Je passe dans la salle de bain et je remplis le baquet qui y trône je plonge doucement son corps inconscient dedans et commence à le laver, prenant bien garde à ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

L'eau prend bientôt une teinte rougeâtre et je la change avant de m'attaquer à ses cheveux, ils lui arrivent aux épaules.

Cette longue tresse, synonyme du pilote de Deathscythe…

Qu'est-elle devenue ?

En le ramenant dans la chambre, propre et sec, je butte contre une petite boîte, elle est tombée de ses vêtements.

Elle s'ouvre révélant une natte coupée et un petit crucifix.

Oh Duo !

Je dormirai dans le fauteuil, cette nuit. Je ne pense pas que Maxwell apprécie outre mesure les contacts charnels avant longtemps.

Je le comprend, moi-même ai encore du mal à les supporter…

Et pourtant, cela c'est passé il y a longtemps.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, il a besoin de moi.

Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il aura faim.

Je vais donc préparer quelque chose de simple… une soupe, peut-être.

__

(xxx)

__

J'ai mal, il fait froid.

Je me traîne comme je peux sur les rochers.

Leurs arêtes me déchirent la paume de mes mains et je laisse des empruntes sanglantes derrière moi

Je suis épuisé…

Il faut que je trouve un abri pour la nuit et de quoi faire du feu…

Je n'y arriverai pas…

C'est trop dur…

Soudain, je le sens, il est là avec moi…

Je ne suis plus seul.

Aidez-moi !

__

(Trowa)

" Aidez-moi ! "

Je me retourne, surpris.

Il s'est réveillé ?

Il regarde droit devant lui, ses pupilles sont réduites à des tête d'aiguilles.

Il semble être plongé dans une sorte de transe.

" Duo ? "

Il tourne la tête vers moi et je ne peux m'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

Ses iris ont changé de couleur, ils sont à présent d'un bleu lumineux.

" D… Duo ? "

" Trowa ! Aidez-moi ! Je n'en peux plus, aidez-moi ! "

Il cille subitement et retombe en arrière.

Inquiet, je me précipite mais à peine l'ai-je touché qu'il se recroqueville et cherche à s'éloigner de moi.

" NON, non ! Je suis désolé ! " crie-t-il. " Je ferai des efforts, c'est promis ! Mais arrêtez ! s'il vous plaît ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie ! "

Je ne comprend pas de quoi il parle mais il est paniqué.

Je fais alors la seule chose à laquelle je pense sur le moment.

Celle dont j'avais eu tellement besoin mais que l'on m'a toujours déniée.

Je le prend dans mes bras.

Il se débat violemment mais il est faible et je ne lâche pas. Au contraire, je le serre contre moi en le berçant et en chuchotant des paroles apaisantes.

Petit à petit, il se calme et repose contre mon épaule, ses yeux sont revenus à leur violet habituels.

Il renifle, cramponné à ma chemise, et je caresse doucement ses cheveux.

" Ca va mieux ? "

Je garde ma voix la plus douce possible, je ne veux pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne l'est déjà !

Il acquiesce sans mots dire.

Je ne veux pas le forcer, il parlera lorsqu'il sera prêt et pas avant.

" Q… Qui êtes-vous ? " murmure-t-il si doucement que j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Je répond sur le même ton.

" Je m'appelle Trowa… Je suis… un de tes… amis. Nous t'avons cru mort, Duo. Je suis désolé ! Si nous étions venu plus tôt. "

C'est l'une des phrases les plus longues que j'aie jamais prononcé.

Il ne répond pas mais ne se dégage pas non plus.

Nous restons ainsi le reste de la nuit.

Même lorsqu'il s'endort, je ne le lâche pas et le garde contre moi.

Je ne peux me résoudre à le lâcher.

Il sera bien assez tôt demain de cuisiner, de s'inquiéter de l'étrange phénomène dont j'ai été témoin et de prévenir Wufei.

Duo est vivant…

Changé mais vivant, et je préférerais mourir plutôt que de le laisser une nouvelle fois.

A suivre


	10. Chapitre 10

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : Shounen ai, angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

X

__

(Wufei)

Duo est vivant.

Je fixe l'écran sans mot dire, les questions se bousculent par milliers sur ma langue mais aucunes ne se précisent assez.

Je me contente de fixer Trowa et de hocher la tête.

Il me comprend, nous sommes tout deux les deux silencieux du groupe, après tout.

A mots couverts, nous convenons du point de rendez-vous. Peu avant de nous séparer, il lâche sa deuxième bombe.

Je dois m'asseoir, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus.

Je me passe la main sur le visage et ai la surprise de la retirer humide. Surpris, je la contemple un long moment.

Me suis-je tellement attaché à mes compagnons ?

Depuis quand suis-je devenu ainsi dépendant d'eux ?

Je finis par me lever et composer un numéro. Un homme imposant barbu et à la coiffure en pointe apparaît sur l'écran…

***

__

(Trowa)

Lorsque je reviens à la Jeep, Duo s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même, appuyé contre la portière, les genoux remontés contre son torse et le menton posé dessus. Ses yeux sont à moitié fermés et il ne réagit pas lorsque je m'installe à côté de lui.

J'ai passé toute la nuit, à le tenir contre moi, à le rassurer. Mais au matin, il s'est replié sur lui-même. Je respecte son silence mais cela me fait mal de le voir aussi apathique…

Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Je le devine, malheureusement.

Il ne bronche toujours pas quand je démarre, je me sens mal çà à l'aise, ce silence me dérange…

Etrange venant de moi.

" Tu as faim ? "

Il ne répond pas et se contente de secouer la tête. Je soupire, me résignant à me concentrer sur la route. Le paysage qui défile est magnifique mais Duo ne semble pas le voir, il s'est mis à respirer rapidement et des gouttes de sueur perlent le long de ses tempes.

" Duo ? "

Sa tête roule sur le côté et je peux voir le blanc de ses yeux révulsés.

" Merde ! "

Je gare précipitamment la voiture sur le bas-côté.

" Duo ! Duo, réponds-moi ! "

Je le saisit par les épaules et le secoue avant de le lâcher.

Ses yeux… Ses iris sont…

" Quatre, " murmure quelqu'un d'une voix lointaine.

Je me rends compte que c'est moi.

" _Trowa_, " croasse-t-il.

Oh Quatre !

" _Je… ne… tiendrai plus… longtemps_, " murmure-t-il.

Il ferme les yeux et l'américain s'écroule.

J'ai juste le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le tableau de bord. Il est inconscient et tremble légèrement.

Je le réinstalle dans son siège et redémarre doucement. Il a l'air épuisé…

Oh Quatre, mon ami !

Pourvu que les Maganacs te retrouvent à temps !

La perte d'un seul pilote est bien assez douloureuse ainsi.

Je roule toute la journée, je veux rejoindre Wufei le plus vite possible, je veux que Duo soit enfin en sécurité sous notre garde.

Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé et se débat dans son sommeil. Une sorte de petit sanglot s'échappe de ses lèvres.

Je passe doucement le dos de ma main le long de sa joue veloutée et lui remets quelques mèches rebelles derrière son oreille.

Il se calme peu à peu et s'enfonce plus profondément dans une inconscience que je lui souhaite sans rêves.

Je m'arrête dans un parking et y gare notre véhicule. Je sors en laissant un post-it devant lui et entre dans un drugstore.

L'air conditionné me frappe dès mon entrée et la caissière me sourit coquettement. Je ne lui accorde qu'un rapide regard avant de choisir quelques vêtements, de quoi manger et de payer mes achats. Elle semble un peu déçue comme elle suit du regard ma retraite vers la sortie mais je n'ai ni le temps, ni l'envie de flirter avec elle.

La socialisation n'a jamais été mon domaine, c'est plutôt celui de… Duo.

Il s'est réveillé et est assis droit comme un i sur le siège du passager, il semble au bord des larmes comme il regarde autour de lui. Ses yeux se fixent sur moi et il se détend légèrement. Je pose mes achats à l'arrière de la voiture avant de me rasseoir au volant. Il serre dans son poing un bout de papier…

Le post-it.

Je soupire et tend la main doucement, il se raidit. J'écarte gentiment ses doigts serrés et lui prend la petite feuille.

" Tu dormais, Je ne voulais pas te réveiller… "

Je veille à garder une voix douce, je ne veux pas l'effrayer d'avantage.

Il se détend légèrement et prend un air penaud.

" Je t'ai acheté des vêtements, tu vas pouvoir te changer… Nous nous arrêterons dans un motel et tu pourras te reposer et te dégourdir les jambes. "

Il acquiesce silencieusement et nous repartons. Je sens son regard peser sur moi mais je fais mine de ne rien remarquer.

S'il veut m'adresser la parole, il le fera lorsqu'il se sentira assez en confiance. Je pense qu'il faut qu'il se sente au contrôle de ses décisions… pour qu'il regagne un peu sa confiance en lui…

***

Rashid gardait ses yeux fixés sur son radar comme il survolait le désert. Il avait cru perdre son petit maître et s'en voulait d'avoir perdu confiance. Il ne se demandait pas comment le chinois pouvait savoir si son ami était vivant ou non. Il se raccrochait à l'espoir qui avait germé dans son cœur.

" Abdul, " aboya-t-il dans le micro. " Des nouvelles ? "

" Non, grésilla ce dernier. Toujours rien… Et de t… Par Allah ! "

***

__

(Trowa)

La porte de la minuscule salle de bain s'ouvre sur Duo.

Le pantalon trop long, a été roulé sur ses chevilles fines et le t-shirt, trop large, pend lamentablement sur ses épaules, dévoilant ses clavicules saillantes.

Ses cheveux humidifiés par la douches lui tombent dans les yeux et dans sa nuque, ils sont assez longs pour être attaché…

je le regarde un moment avant de me lever lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Habillé ainsi, il ressemble déjà un peu plus à l'ancien Duo.

J'entre dans la petite pièce et ramasse les vêtements qu'il portait à l'hôpital. Ils me dégouttent mais nous ne devons laisser aucune trace. Je les fourre dans un sac poubelle que j'enfouis dans nos bagages et sors une brosse à cheveux que je tends à mon compagnon.

Il s'assied sur le lit, l'objet entre ses mains et commence à le passer dans les nœuds de ses mèches châtain en grimaçant, le tout sans un mot, sans un seul son.

" Duo ? "

Il s'immobilise et lève vers moi ses immenses yeux violets et effrayés.

Il a peur de moi…

Je force ma voix à rester douce, à ne pas trembler.

" Veux-tu que je le fasse pour toi ? "

Je ne veux pas qu'il me craigne !

Je suis son coéquipier, son… ami…

Là, c'est dit !

Je le considère comme… comme un ami et je ne veux pas le perdre ce qui arrivera s'il continue à être terrifié par ma présence ! Il ne dit rien, les yeux fixés sur ses genoux, avant de hocher la tête.

Le soulagement me submerge presque pendant que je m'assied derrière lui. Il se raidit légèrement et je lui laisse le temps de s'accoutumer à ma présence dans son dos avant de commencer à démêler ses cheveux… ils sont doux, on dirait de la soie…

Je le sens se détendre peu à peu et je souris… Peut-être tout n'est-il pas perdu. Je lui fais une petite queue de cheval avant de me lever sans geste brusque.

" Reposes-toi, Duo… Tu en as besoin. "

Je m'assied dans le fauteuil près du lit.

" Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. "

A suivre


	11. Chapitre 11

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : shonen ai, POV, Angst

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

XI

__

(Duo)

J'entrouvre doucement mes yeux. J'ai fait un rêve…

Un beau rêve… -

Que j'étais libre, que quelqu'un était venu me chercher et qu'il me traitait… comme… comme une personne.

Je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller, de revenir à ma routine personnelle, à ces gens qui me traitent comme un sujet intéressant… à Jarod… Jarod qui a perdu toute humanité ou presque… qui me fait peur…

Un léger mouvement à la périphérie de ma vision me fait sursauter.

Je ne suis pas seul ?

Je jette un coup d'œil apeuré avant de soupirer. Je me souviens maintenant, ce n'était pas un rêve !

__

" Je serai là quand tu te réveilleras. "

Il a tenu parole, il s'est endormi dans un fauteuil à côté de moi. Etrangement mes yeux picotent, ce simple fait m'a ému aux larmes…

C'est la première fois depuis plusieurs mois que quelqu'un se soucie assez de moi pour prendre garde à de tels détails.

C'est drôle, il fait plus jeune endormi… plus vulnérable…

Mais sa paupière visible frémit déjà et s'ouvre sur cet œil vert, tellement intense. Les dernières brumes de sommeil le désertent et son regard rencontre le mien. Un petit sourire détend ses lèvres fines comme il se lève.

" Bien dormi ? "

Je veux répondre mais comme je me redresse tout mon corps proteste violemment. Mes blessures ont raidi mes muscles…

Je peux à peine bouger.

L'air inquiet, il se penche vers moi, je m'attends à ce qu'il se fâche du contretemps qu'il m'impose mais il ne dit rien. Il se contente de me retourner doucement et de masser patiemment mes membres endoloris. Peu à peu, je retrouve un peu de ma souplesse et suis capable de me lever sans aide.

Il réitère sa question. Je hoche doucement ma tête. J'ai peur de parler, de l'irriter… Je ne veux pas qu'il soit furieux contre moi…

Il sourit.

" Bien, va te débarbouiller, je vais aller chercher le petit déjeuner. "

Je me fige.

Et s'il partait ?

S'il me laissait seul ?

S'il voulait me rendre à Jarod ?

Si je n'étais pas assez bon ?

Il semble se rendre compte de mon trouble car il s'assied à côté de moi.

" D'accord, je reste là, " fait-il gentiment. " Vas te débarbouiller et puis nous irons chercher le petit déjeuner ensembles. "

Et si…

Je me secoue. Je ne dois pas abuser de sa patience. Il en a assez besoin pour me supporter. Sans mots dire, je me lève et me rend dans la salle de bain. Il y a un miroir en face de moi, il me renvoie mon reflet.

Est-ce moi ce garçon, trop maigre, aux yeux trop grands dans son visage hâve ?

Je me regarde lever la main pour toucher une ecchymose sur ma pommette gauche et grimacer.

Oui, c'est bien moi.

Je me dépêche de faire ma toilette et je ressors sans un autre regard au miroir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas mon image. Il attend, assis sur le lit. Il a refait nos bagages, il me sourit comme il entre à son tour dans la salle de bain. Il ne ferme pas la porte mais la laisse entrebâillée. 

***

__

(Trowa)

Je n'aime pas me montrer aussi franchement, je préfèrerais qu'il ne puisse pas me voir me laver, m'habiller. Je sais que je rougis comme un collégien à cette simple pensée, mais il a besoin de contact, d'être sûr que je ne vais pas m'envoler.

Ca me fait peur, c'est trop de responsabilités !

Je ne suis pas homme à les fuir mais… le savoir dépendre ainsi de moi… Lorsque Heero a essayé de s'autodétruire, c'est moi qui ai pris soin de lui, je crois que j'ai alors connu mon premier béguin…

Pour le soldat parfait… Quelle ironie !

Mais il avait l'air tellement… jeune ainsi inconscient, vulnérable !

Mais toute trace de cela a disparu dès qu'il a repris connaissance et je l'ai suivi, tremblant que les Noventa ne réclament sa vie en échange de celle des leurs qu'il avait accidentellement tué…

Mon premier amour a été un garçon… et un glaçon !

Dur.

Quant à Quatre, me direz-vous ?

Eh bien, je le considère un peu comme un petit frère, j'ai envie de le protéger… Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour… C'est étrange… Je ressors de la salle de bain, torse nu et je sens Duo me suivre du regard, ses yeux parcourent les cicatrices qui sillonnent mon dos et je le couvre rapidement de mon pull.

Il garde le silence, je n'arrive pas à m'habituer à ce Duo muet et craintif. Je me tourne vers lui et lui souris.

" Viens, allons chercher, ce petit déjeuner. "

Il acquiesce silencieusement et me suis docilement. J'aimerai que le rebelle en lui refasse surface mais je suppose qu'il est trop tôt…

Il est amnésique, affaibli et visiblement traumatisé, il va falloir du temps avant qu'il ne redevienne lui-même… si jamais le masque de clown est bien son lui profond…

Nous trouvons une petite boulangerie et je lui tends un croissant. Il attend que j'ai commencé le mien pour le grignoter. J'ai envie de le secouer, de lui crier d'arrêter de se soumettre ainsi mais ça aggraverait probablement plus la situation qu'autre chose. Nous remontons bientôt en voiture et il somnole en regardant le paysage.

J'espère que Wufei se montrera plus délicat que d'habitude… du moins, moins rude…

Vœux pieux mais on peut toujours espérer !

***

__

(Wufei)

La voiture s'arrête devant la villa mise à notre disposition par la famille de Quatre. Je résiste à l'envie de dévaler les escaliers en mode Duo, je suis un guerrier et les guerriers ne s'abandonnent pas à des attitudes aussi puériles, c'est bon pour Quatre et Maxwell… mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai envie !

Le téléphone sonne soudain et me fait sursauter.

Nerveux moi ?

Pas du tout !

Je suis zen, calme…

Et je n'ai pas envie de répondre au téléphone, je veux constater de mes yeux si Maxwell va bien…

D'où cette pensée sort-elle ?

Je décroche…

Finalement, j'ai bien fait !

Un petit sourire étire mes lèvres…

Qui moi ?

Je souris maintenant ?

Si cette onna de Sally Po était là, je crois qu'elle entamerait une petite danse de victoire. La porte du salon s'ouvre et je raccroche.

Mes yeux s'attardent sur Trowa, il a l'air fatigué, mais mon regard le dépasse pour se poser sur celui qui le suit…

" Maxwell ? "

A suivre


	12. Chapitre 12

__

Titre : Même les anges tombent

Auteur : Gaëlle

Genre : POV, Angst

Source : Gundam Wing

****

Même les anges tombent

****

XII

__

(Darlian)

Ce garçon sévère me regarde avec insistance depuis un bon quart d'heure, déjà. Trowa me l'a présenté comme étant Wufei, un ami.

Suis-je censé le connaître ?

Il a l'air mal à l'aise…

C'est plutôt moi qui devrait l'être !

Et puis, j'ai sommeil et…

Je ne sais plus, je n'y comprend plus rien. Je sens une main sur mon bras et sursaute avant de me détendre.

C'est Trowa.

" Tu as l'air fatigué, je vais te montrer ta chambre. "

Ma chambre ?

Ca veut dire que… il ne sera plus avec moi ?

Je ne veux pas rester seul !

J'ai peur.

Je m'accroche à sa manche d'un air suppliant avant de reculer et de baisser la tête.

Quel idiot je fais !

Il n'a certainement pas envie de passer du temps avec quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis inutile et stupide. Un doigt vient se poser sous mon menton et le force à relever les yeux.

Il me sourit.

" Tu dois te reposer pour récupérer, " dit-il doucement. " Je passerai plus tard, d'accord ? "

J'acquiesce sans mots dire, je l'ai assez dérangé comme çà. Je me lève mais chancelle, mes jambes ne me supportent plus et il doit me retenir pour m'éviter de tomber. Décidément, je les accumule !

Un hoquet horrifié me fait tourner la tête.

Wufei fixe mon dos l'air inquiet.

Pourquoi ?

Mon T-shirt me colle à la peau, il est poisseux…

Mes blessures ont dû se rouvrir.

J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

Je veux m'excuser mais les mots restent bloqués dans ma bouche poisseuse et tout se met à tournoyer autour de moi. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir, tout devient noir puis, plus rien…

***

__

(Trowa)

" Maxwell ! "

Wufei semble inquiet.

Une nouveauté, çà !

Je prends duo dans mes bras et suis à nouveau frappé par son manque de poids. Il va vraiment falloir le remplumer.

" Appelle Sally. "

" Hai ! "

Je monte les escalier sans difficultés et ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied.

Quel idiot !

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ses blessures s'étaient rouvertes, une telle inattention est inacceptable !

Je me relâche, il faut que je sois plus vigilant…

Je l'allonge sur le lit et il soupire doucement. Je laisse un petit sourire étirer mes lèvres. Il a l'air si enfantin comme çà…

Je repousse derrière ses oreilles quelques mèches châtains tombant en travers de son visage.

Ses joues son creuses, ils l'ont affamés, ou quoi ?

Une présence derrière moi me fait me retourner sur la défensive. Des réflexes acquis à la dure.

C'est Wufei.

Je me détend et l'invite à entrer d'un signe de tête. Il s'approche silencieusement.

" L'onna arrive. "

Droit au but comme d'habitude…

Ou peut-être pas. Il fixe Duo avec horreur.

Je le comprend, le voir dans cet état doit lui faire un choc…

Ca m'en à fait un aussi et je n'en suis pas encore tout à fait remis.

" Que s'est-il passé ? "

" Pas maintenant. D'abord ses blessures. "

Il se raidit mais ne proteste pas.

Bien.

Il m'aide même à déshabiller notre… collègue… ami ? Ses lèvres déjà serrées se fondent en une mince ligne blanche devant les bandages tâchés de sang.

Je m'apprête à l'entendre crier à l'injustice, et jurer de venger son honneur (s'il savait) mais il ne dit rien.

Nouveau, ça vient de sortir.

Ou peut-être pas…

Nous avons tous changé depuis le début. Quatre, bien que toujours aussi farouchement humaniste, s'est endurci, Heero s'est un peu ouvert aux autre, comme moi.

Wufei a appris la faiblesse et Duo s'était légèrement… très légèrement assagi.

Sa disparition nous a fait l'effet d'une gifle…

Elle a été comme un signal, tout s'est dégradé après cela…

Je l'ai retrouvé et nous apprenons que Quatre est vivant…

Dois-je y voir un signe ?

…

Peut-être que les choses vont s'arranger…

Bien sûr, Heero nous est perdu à jamais mais l'espoir nous est à nouveau permis…

***

(Wufei)

L'onna est arrivée et nous a aussitôt expulsé hors de la chambre de Maxwell.

Ces femme !

Mais je dois avouer que celle-ci vaut mieux que la plupart…

Elle et Peacecraft…

Miss reine du monde a du cran, je dois l'admettre…

Un peu neuneu par moments… mais courageuse…

Nous attendons dans le salon, Trowa m'a raconté en quelques mots ce qui s'est passé. Je crois qu'il a sauté quelques évènements mais dans l'ensemble j'ai compris l'histoire.

Je n'en suis que plus déterminé à écraser Kushenedra et ses sbires.

J'en étais venu à respecter et, oui, même à apprécier mes compagnons, même cette petite peste sans honneur de Maxwell.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait mais ils ont réussi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, à le briser… pas complètement, je l'espère.

Mais ils payeront !

J'en fais solennellement le serment !

Ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis !

A suivre…


	13. Chapitre 13

**__**

Titre : Même les anges tombent

****

Auteur : Gaëlle

****

Genre : POV, léger OOC, Angst,** Lemon**

Source : Gundam Wings

****

Même les anges tombent

****

XIII

__

(Wufei)

Un mois que Duo est revenu…

Je n'arrive plus à l'appeler Maxwell.

C'est étrange, Shinigami me manque.

Nous étions devenus plus proches que nos compagnons pourront jamais l'imaginer…

Une amitié grandissante… qui a dérapé.

Je n'oublierai jamais comment ça a commencé…

Une simple mission qui avait mal tourné, Duo avait du détruire une église… avec à la fois un laboratoire d'Oz mais aussi des réfugiés, des enfants…

Il ne le savait pas, ce n'était pas de sa faute…

A peine rentré à la planque, il disparut.

Je ne sais toujours pas où il a passé les trois jours suivants et je ne tiens pas à le savoir.

Quand il est revenu, nos trois compagnons étaient partis…

Devais-je m'en féliciter ?

Il était saoul.

__

*CRAC. BRAM. BOUM.*

" Hollyshit of Mother's fuckers ! ! ! "

Duo s'était étalé dans le salon, une jambe sur le dossier d'une chaise, l'autre en travers de la petite table et le reste… à plat par terre.

" Tu as vraiment une formation de voleur ? J'aurais espéré que tu sois davantage compétent… "

Wufei avait allumé et considérait la scène d'un œil amusé, bien malgré lui. Etouffant un bâillement, le petit chinois le laissa en plan et passa à la cuisine.

" J'ai juste légèrement trébuché, " protesta son compagnon d'un ton inégal.

Il se redressa d'un bond et le suivit, s'accoudant au chambranle de la porte en le fixant pensivement.

L'asiatique était torse nu et avait relâché ses cheveux… Cela lui donnait un air plus jeune… presque innocent.

" Que veux-tu Maxwell ? "

Ce regard améthyste si fixe était dérangeant.

" J'ai envie de toi Wufei. Non. J'ai besoin de toi… "

Ma première véritable expérience sexuelle, je l'ai passée avec Shinigami… avec lui… cette nuit là.

Ca n'a pas été une douce étreinte, il avait besoin d'évacuer et au matin, je pouvais à peine bouger…

D'un autre côté, je ne lui en veux pas.

J'étais consentant après tout et j'aurai pu le repousser.

Pourquoi ne l'ais-je pas fait ?

Je l'ignore toujours.

Il était désolé et m'a materné toute la journée. Il était redevenu Duo… J'avoue que les bains moussants et ses massages m'ont davantage remis sur pieds que le plat qu'il avait préparé – et qui finit son éphémère existence dans le vide ordure, carbonisé au delà de toute reconnaissance.

Au soir nous avons remis çà mais différemment.

Il m'a appris à aimer faire l'amour.

Nous sommes restés amants le jour, nous agissions comme d'habitude et le soir, il se faufilait dans ma chambre avant de repartir à l'aube.

Et lorsque une mission tournait mal, nous nous aidions mutuellement à évacuer la frustration comme je soupçonne Quatre et Heero de l'avoir fait de leur côté.

Le petit blond – je suis mal placé pour faire des commentaires, il m'a dépassé en taille – nous a rejoint il y a deux semaines, contusionné, les lèvres gercée mais en vie et réhydraté.

Nous n'étions plus que deux, nous somme à présent quatre.

L'avenir s'annonce moins sombre même si nos " revenants " ne sont actuellement pas encore en état de reprendre les combats.

Allongé sur mon lit, je fixe le plafond couleur crème depuis près d'une heure, je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Soudain la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur une fine silhouette.

Duo.

Même s'il s'est remplumé depuis son arrivée, il reste mince…

Trop mince…

" J'ai fait un cauchemar, " murmure-t-il les yeux baissé.

D'habitude, dans ces cas là, il se tourne vers Trowa…

Que… ?

" Duo ? "

Je me suis relevé sur un coude et prend garde à parler doucement.

" J'ai besoin de toi, Wufei. "

Je connais cette intonation.

Shinigami…

L'éclat dur de ses yeux me le confirme lorsqu'il relève la tête.

Durs et désespérés.

Il ferme la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers moi avant de grimper sur le matelas et de s'avancer à quatre pattes d'une démarche féline.

" Tu es revenu, Duo ? "

Il s'arrête au dessus de moi et me fixe longuement avant de saisir mes épaules et de me forcer à m'allonger.

" En partie seulement. Aide-moi à revenir complètement, Fei. "

Pour toute réponse, je noue mes bras autour de son cou et l'attire contre ma bouche.

Il la dévore aussitôt, s'emparant de ma langue en une danse féroce avant de la mordre, avalant mon cri de surprise.

Il s'attaque à mes lèvres, les dévastant à leur tour, se relève lentement et me fixe un long moment avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

" Tu m'as manqué, Wu… "

" M'appelle pas comme çà… Toi aussi Duo… "

Son T-shirt vole à travers la pièce et il passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux, envoyant aux cent mille diables mon élastique, les libérant.

Ses yeux se troublent soudain et il enfouit son visage au creux de mon cou. Son souffle est chaud contre ma peau et il me presse presque désespérément contre lui.

Mes mains remontent lentement le long de son dos, courant sur les cicatrices qui le couvrent jusqu'à ses mèches folles…

Je me rends tout à coup compte que mes cheveux sont à présent plus long que les siens…

" Duo… "

Ma voix s'est réduite à un murmure tandis que mes doigts le massent doucement.

" 'Fei, aide-moi… Aide-moi… "

Je le serre contre moi, le berçant comme un enfant. Que puis-je faire ?

" Comment as-tu fait ? "

De quoi parle-t-il ?

" Duo ? "

" Comment as-tu fait pour survivre après… "

Mon cœur se sert, moi aussi je me suis mis à trembler. Je devine où il veut en venir…

Comment a-t-il su ?

" Comment as-tu fait ? Moi, je suis mort quand Jarod m'a violé encore et encore. Et à chaque fois, je mourais un peu plus… "

Je suis incapable de répondre, je ne peux que le fixer sans mot dire. Il relève la tête, ses yeux sont brillants.

- Comment as-tu fait ? répète-t-il.

Je ne répond pas, je ne peux pas répondre, j'en suis incapable. Je le vois arquer les sourcils, surpris et il lève la main et la passe doucement sur ma joue… pour la retirer humide.

Humide de mes larmes.

Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle !

" Wufei… "

" Comment as-tu su ? "

" G m'en a parlé. "

" Tu… tu te souviens ? "

Il sourit gentiment.

" Des bribes me reviennent… quand je suis Shinigami… Darlian, lui, est perdu, il ne comprend pas… Il a peur. "

Je suis perdu, là. Darlian ? Duo ?

" Du… Duo ? "

Il rit amèrement et m'embrasse durement.

" Pourquoi pleures-tu Wufei ? Je t'ai fait mal ? "

Je secoue la tête et ferme mes yeux quelques instants.

" Toi pas Duo… Mais ça s'est passé il y a longtemps… Je ne savais pas que tu étais au courant. "

" Longtemps ? Wu, c'était il y a à peine un an et demi… "

" De quoi ? "

Mon esprit marche au ralenti, j'ai du mal à suivre.

" Et bien… Maître O… G a failli le tuer quand il a appris ce qu'il t'avait fait… Wu ? "

Je me sens lointain, comme en état de choc.

" Co… "

Il fronce les sourcils et passe ses doigts sur mon front avant de les glisser contre ma joue.

" Wu ? Il y a plus, n'est-ce pas ? "

Je secoue la tête.

" Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Duo… D'accord ? "

" Mais… "

" Je te l'ai dit, c'était il y a longtemps, je n'y pense plus… "

Du moins, j'essaie.

" Quant à O, ce n'était rien. "

" Il a profité de sa position de mentor pour abuser de toi et tu appelles çà rien ? "

Je le fixe un long moment, ça a l'air de le toucher de près… Rectification : CA le touche de près. Il faisait confiance à Jarod et ce dernier a abusé de lui…

" Je… "

Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

" Fei, je… "

" Tu le veux et moi aussi… Je suis consentant… "

C'est la seule permission dont il a besoin.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau avant de descendre le long de ma mâchoire et de mon cou, tandis que mes mains remontent se perdre dans mes cheveux.

Les siennes ne restent pas inactives et saisissent mes fesses, pressant nos hanches l'une contre l'autre. Nos érections se frôlent et se croisent à travers le tissu de nos vêtements.

" D… Duo… "

Nos shorts ne restent pas longtemps en place…

Il saisit mes poignets et les immobilise au dessus de ma tête, tandis que ses doigts s'enfoncent dans leur chair fine.

J'aurai des bleus demain. 

Shinigami n'est pas un amant doux, ce n'est pas dans sa nature mais il n'est jamais volontairement cruel ni brutal.

Je le sens écarter mes cuisses avec impatience, je sais ce qu'il veut mais ne peux retenir un cri de douleur qu'il étouffe d'un baiser.

Il aurait pu me préparer avant de me prendre tout de même !

Il s'immobilise, me donnant le temps de m'habituer – ou plutôt de me réhabituer – à sa présence et sèche mes joue de petits baisers.

Je suis bientôt assez détendu pour lui permettre de continuer.

Ses mains ont abandonné mes poignets –qui se sont noués autour de ses épaules – pour venir se crisper sur mes hanches.

Je le sens proche de la délivrance et il se libère violemment. Il n'émet pas un son mais ses dents s'enfoncent dans mon épaule et ses ongles déchirent la peau fragile de l'intérieur de mes cuisses avant de se figer et s'écrouler, toujours en moi.

Je n'ai pas eu droit à ma délivrance, il ne va quand même pas me laisser comme çà ?

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir et de me tortiller sous lui. Je me frotte contre son ventre…

En vain.

Et lorsque que je me décide à le repousser et prendre les choses en main, je me rends compte qu'il s'est à nouveau durci…

" Duooo ! "

Ma voix est aussi plaintive que celle d'une onna…

" Mmmmh… "

Il se relève sur un coude, les yeux encore embrumés.

Je n'y reconnais plus l'éclat de Shinigami, il ne reste plus que Duo… ou Darlian ?

" Wufei ? "

Il cligne des yeux, perdu, et les baisse lentement avant de les écarquiller avec une surprise qui laisse place à l'horreur…

Une horreur qui se charge d'annuler immédiatement les effets de nos sensations combinées.

Il recule et je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer comme il glisse hors de moi.

__

(Duo)

Ce n'est pas moi.

Ca ne peut pas…

Dites-moi que je n'ai pas fait çà !

Je ne suis pas un violeur.

" Duo ? "

Il s'est relevé sur un coude et me regarde avec inquiétude…

Une inquiétude dirigée vers moi…

Comment peut-il… ?

Je viens de… de le… et, lui, il…

" Duo ? "

Sa main s'est posée sur mon avant bras, elle est douce, lisse… démunie des cals qui ornent toujours les miennes.

" Ne me touche pas ! "

Je hurle et il se recule, une expression blessée sur ses traits fins.

" P… Pardon… "

Je ne voulais pas…

" Pardonne-moi ? "

Il me fixe en silence avant de cligner des yeux.

" Duo ? Il n'y a rien à pardonner. J'étais consentant, tu ne te souviens pas ? "

Il se redresse sur ses genoux, la tête penchée sur le côté, avant de m'attirer contre lui.

Je me débats sans conviction, faiblement et l'entend murmurer quelques mots en chinois.

Je ne comprend pas ce qu'ils signifient mais ils m'apaisent malgré moi. Je vais pour poser ma tête contre son épaule lorsqu'il est violemment rejeté en arrière.

Quelque chose l'a frappé au visage.

" Salaud ! Comment as-tu pu ? "

Trowa !

Il a l'air vraiment furieux et arme à nouveau son poing. Cette fois-ci, il atteint Wufei à l'épaule avec un " crac " malsain.

Je comprend soudain.

Il a cru…

Oh non !

Je me jette contre son bras, l'empêchant d'atteindre mon petit chinois.

Oui, petit ! Je suis plus grand que lui !

…

Mon ?

" Duo ! "

" Arrête ! Il… Il n'a rien fait ! S'il y a un salaud ici, c'est moi ! "

Son regard s'adoucit.

" Duo… Tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour… "

" C'est moi qui l'ai violé ! "

J'ai hurle et Trowa semble avoir du mal à assimiler l'information.

" Duo ! J'étais consentant, " râle faiblement Wufei en dessous de nous.

Son épaule forme un angle étrange avec le reste de son corps et il est d'une pâleur effrayante.

" Je… Désolé. "

Pauvre Trowa, il est complètement perdu.

C'est étrange…

Je me sens plus… sûr de moi…

" Et tu fais bien de l'être ! "

Je sursaute, Quatre vient de poser une main sur mon épaule.

Il lance une trousse de secours et une poche de glace au français avant de s'agenouiller devant Wufei.

" Ca fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, Trowa va s'occuper de toi… n'est-ce pas Trowa ? "

Le français déglutit devant son regard réprobateur et acquiesce d'un " … ". Q-man sourit soudain et m'attrape par le coude.

" Nous vous laissons, Duo et moi allons préparer le déjeuner ! "

Je le suis sans protester.

Je me demande… Q-man…

D'où vient ce surnom ?

__

(Trowa)

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de m'être conduit comme un imbécile ?

Sans doute parce que c'est le cas.

Je sais bien que Wufei ne ferait jamais de mal à Duo mais les voir aussi proches l'un de l'autres…

Au risque de paraître mélodramatique, je dirais que quelque chose s'est brisé en moi…

Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Je tâte doucement l'épaule du petit chinois, il a fermé les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure.

Il doit souffrir…

Logique, les membres déboîtés sont toujours extrêmement douloureux.

" Attention… "

C'est mon seul avertissement avant que je ne lui redresse l'épaule.

Son cri résonne dans la pièce et pendant quelques minutes, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est évanoui.

Il tourne alors la tête vers moi et me foudroie du regard.

" Je suis désolé… "

Sa colère s'envole, laissant place à de la surprise.

Une fine couche de sueur recouvre sa peau couleur caramel et il frissonne doucement.

" … de t'avoir frappé. Je me suis comporté comme un idiot. "

Il me fixe comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

C'est vrai que c'est une longue phrase pour moi…

Ses cuisses sont entrouvertes et je peux voir le mélange de sang et de sperme qui les macule.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir…

Ca doit être pour ça que je le soulève dans mes bras et le porte dans la salle de bain où je l'aide à se laver.

Il me fixe avec une étrange expression, sans rien dire.

Le silence qui s'est installé entre nous me met mal à l'aise mais je ne peux me résoudre à parler…

Peut-être devrais-je me retirer…

Un sourire fleurit soudain sur ses lèvres.

Un sourire ?

Chang Wufei ?

Cherchez l'erreur…

" Je vois… Je crois que j'aurais agi de la même manière à ta place… "

Je ne veux pas comprendre ce qu'il sous-entend !

Haussant les épaules, je le ramène dans la chambre. Il a couvert sa nudité d'un drap et semble un peu moins tendu.

J'hésite un moment avant de l'aider à s'asseoir et d'appliquer la glace contre sa joue déjà bleuie.

C'est amusant, je n'avais jamais fait attention à quel point ses os sont fins… autant que ceux d'un oiseau…

Comment fait-il pour piloter Shenlong sans rien se briser…

Il faut croire que l'impression de fragilité qui se dégage de lui lorsqu'il ne se réfugie pas derrière son agressivité est trompeuse…

Mes pensées s'égarent…

Tout plutôt que penser…

Bon, d'accord, j'étais jaloux…

Et alors ?

…

Misère…

A suivre


End file.
